Chilling adventures of Isabella
by Seehowitgoes
Summary: Bella only moved to Forks to try and have a normal life and to escape the chaos happening in Greendale. But when Sabrina drags her back to help her life starts spiraling more and more out of control. Being half witch was never normal especially with a red headed vampire that wants your head on a platter.


Chapter 1. We're going where?

So most people in Forks know of me as Bella Swan, the shy, innocent, doe eyed girl who has no backbone, but that was far from the truth. To be honest the only reason I came to Forks was to maybe live a semi normal life away from Greendale and all the chaos that has been happening. Of course I wasn't expecting Forks to be overrun with vampires and shape shifters. I lived the first 16 years of my life in Greendale, with my Aunties, Hilda and Zelda, and my two cousins Ambrose and Sabrina. That was until Sabrina and I turned 16 and had to sign our names in _The Book of the Beast_. Long story short, not only were Sabrina and I cousins, but also half sisters, our father's weren't who we thought they were and Lucifer was our real dad. Talk about a messed up family right? I just had to get away to clear my mind from Nick having Lucifer trapped inside him, Ms. Wardwell actually being Lilith, and trying to split time between high school and the academy, I just needed a break.

A small meow snapped my attention away from the notebook I was doodling in. I let out a sigh I had been holding in and dropped my pen. The picture I doodled was always the same but still made no sense to me.

"I don't know Omen, like what does this even mean." I scratched behind his ears as he made himself comfy on my lap. I guess Sabrina and I having very similar familiars should of been a sign we were more than just cousins. I looked down at my black cat who started to doze off.

"Bella! Can you come downstairs?! Edwins here!" I heard my Uncle yell from the kitchen. I tried to not gag at least Charlie didn't call him my boyfriend this time. Don't get me wrong, I liked the Cullens, but the only reason I started "dating" Edward was to learn more about them. It's not every day you run into a coven of vampires. Also it made sense on why my blood was addicting to them, I did have angel blood and that was enough to make anything supernatural loose their minds.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back before setting Omen on my bed. "Stay here Omen, I cant have you lurking around the school again." Omen hissed in response before curling up on my pillow. Omen wasn't a big fan of the Cullens or the wolf pack, he had a habit of showing up at either the Cullens or in La Push and would start attacking whoever was the closest to me. Ever since we left Greendale he had made his point to let me know he wasn't happy here. I grabbed my backpack from my bed and threw it over my shoulder before going downstairs. Charlie was sipping his coffee ignoring Edward who was sitting across from him.

"Alright let's go. I'll see you later Charlie." I didn't stop walking until I got to Edwards car. I was still internally dying from Charlie trying to give me "the talk", if he only knew I was part witch and that was a very common and highly encourage thing to do. I gave Edward a tight smile as he got in the car and drove towards the school.

"So still avoiding Charlie?" His voice was velvety smooth as he drove way too fast towards school.

"Yeah, it was so awkward, I can't believe he would try giving me that talk." I buried my face into my hands getting second hand embarrassment. Edward let out a melodious laugh.

"If it make you feel any better he feels the same. The only thought going through his head was-" He laughed again before pulling into a parking spot.

"Please don't tell me." I cut him off I could feel my face was still red. "I'll see you in lunch, I have to go talk to Mr. Anderson about the last test." I went to open my door but of course Edward had beat me too it and offered me his hand. It was always so cold as if I was grabbing a block of ice. He gave me a small smile before he walked to the front doors.

The day passed fairly quick and before I knew it I was back in Edward's car as he was driving towards La Push. I looked out the window at the dreary rain soaked scenery, one really annoying thing is that the Cullens and the pack kept passing me off back and forth as I had some crazy red haired vampire after me. What they didn't know was I could handle it by myself or even Omen could but that would ruin the identity I've taken on here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's hand tighten on the steering wheel as he slowed down and Jacob came into view. Jacob had a smirk placed on his lips as Edward was opening my door and slammed it harder than usual.

"I'll see you later." I gave him a tight smile as he pulled me in for a quick kiss, only doing it to piss Jacob off. It caused a chill to go up my spine as I tried to act like I enjoyed it.

"I'll get your bag and you can stay the night." He still had a grip on my arm as he cast a quick glance at Jacob.

"It's fine Edward, I promised Charlie I would be home tonight and besides Omen will get stressed out if you're there."

"Fine, fine. I'll pick you up later." He sounded annoyed as he got into his car and sped off. Maybe I should just go back to Greendale that would save me the headache of a bipolar vampire. My thought were cut off by Jacob wrapping me into a big hug.

"I-can't-breath-" My voice was strained as Jacob sat me back down and gave me a big grin. "I thought he would never leave." Jacob threw his arm around my shoulder leading me to his car. "It's like there's something always up his ass."

"You aren't wrong there." I let out a laugh as Jacob headed towards Emily's house. He pulled up to the small red house and gave me another smile before heading in the house. The smell of chocolate chip muffins was the only thing I could focus on as my stomach started to growl.

"Someone's hungry!" Embry laughed as he threw a muffin in my direction. Muffin fell out of his mouth as I surprised him and caught it for once. That's right I'm also not as clumsy as I act.

"Someone's been practicing." Quil let out another loud laugh.

"So Bella, where's that psychotic cat of yours?" Paul glanced at me from the corner of his eye, probably remember how Omen tried scratching his eyes out a week ago.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged taking a bite of the muffin. "Probably lurking around outside somewhere." I tuned them out as they kept talking about my familiar until a slight pricking on my palm snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my palm to see the words slowly form on my now open palm, it must be Sabrina. I could feel myself stop breathing as I saw what she wrote.

_ Emergency. Meet in Harvey's garage tonight._

I just couldn't catch a break could I. I let out a sigh as I kept reading the words in my hand. I had been gone for almost a year now, and she never once tried to contact me until now. This can't be good.

"You alright there Bells?" Jacob sounded worried as he sat by me on the couch.

"Yeah, I just probably should get going home. I promised Charlie I would make dinner tonight." I gave him a small smile trying to figure out the best way to leave. "Could you give me a ride back? If it's not much trouble that is."

"It's no trouble at all!" Jacob said eagerly. "Sam and Leah are on patrol at your house tonight, so you should be good."

"Thanks Jake, you're the best." Jacob kept messing with the radio on the way back to Charlie's but almost every station was static. I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach as I was finally going home for a bit.

"So you didn't want to call Edward to come get you?" Jacob said as he glanced over at my cell phone on the dash.

"Eh, I don't know. It's kind of nice getting away from him and plus I hate using that thing." I glared at the cell phone. That was one thing we never used at our Aunties or at the academy and I wasn't planning on starting anytime soon.

"Well I could see why you like getting away from him. He's a bit possessive isn't he." His voice was tight as he pulled into Charlie's drive.

"Just a bit." I ran my fingers through my hair before grabbing the cell phone off the dash. "Thanks again Jacob I owe you big time!" I leaned across the center consul placing a quick kiss in his cheek before running into the house before he could respond.

Omen meowed at me as I threw my bedroom door open and started throwing clothes into my small suitcase.

"Come on Omen, were going home."

I grabbed a few more things from under my bed shrinking them down so they'd fit into my suit case and hastily wrote a note for Charlie.

"Omen, lets go." I called for my familiar as I walked into the bathroom and started muttering Latin under my breath that would teleport me to Harvey's garage. I almost felt as if I was being flushed down a toilet as everything started spinning as I was hurled across the continent and to Harvey's garage.

"Holy crap!" I heard Harvey yell as I crash landed into the garage interrupting them practicing their music.

"Bella?" Roz sounded confused before wrapping me into a hug. "Bella! Where have you been?! It's been too long!"

"Hey guys!" I pulled away from Roz and gave Harvey and Theo hugs as well. "Sabrina said I needed to meet you guys and that it was an emergen-" I was cut off by the garage door swinging open and Sabrina walking through.

"Hey guys! You made it Bella!" Sabrina clapped her hands together before looking at all of us eagerly. "So I thought of a way to get Nick back." She folded her hands behind her back looking proud of her idea. "We're going to hell, all of us! Won't it be fun?!" I felt my mouth drop open at her proposal and glanced back at our friend who looked confused.

"We're going to hell?" Harvey said unenthusiastically. "Oh yay."

"Um Sabrina? How are they going? Mortals aren't allowed?" I said confused at where she was going with this idea.

"They technically can't but they can if they wear these!" She unzipped her bag as shoes fell out.

"But they're wearing shoes now?"

"But these are dead man's shoes. It'll work just trust me guys! It'll be fun!" Sabrina passed the shoes out to everyone before clapping her hands again. "We're getting Nick back!"


End file.
